The 3 Super Belchers Ep 3
by lavigneforever
Summary: The third Episode in the new ongoing series of the 3 super belchers. New surprizes, and a long time friend show up


Disclaimer: I wish i owned Bob's Burgers but i don't, so quit worrying

Ep 3.

Twas a Saturday at the Belcher residence and the kids had decided to show their parents the lair for the day.

"Now don't mess this place up for us! We need at least one place to get away from you two!" Louise said as they all five stepped out of the elevator and into the lair.

Gene ran over to the long table and climed on top.

"This is where we discuss super stuff!" Gene exclaimed

"This is where we monitor super villian stuff..." Tina said as she pointed to the large computer screen behind her

"Annnnnd finally this is where we practice super fighting and this is where we change into uniform" Louise added.

"How much did this cost us?" Bob asked as he looked at the widescreen computer.

Louise walked over to the long table and joined Gene.

"Idk, we are given rewards for being superheros..." Gene said

"We don't ask for rewards but the mayor is very charming!" Louise added

Suddenly a very loud alarm went off and red lights at the widescreen computer started blinking.

"AHHH FIRE FIRE!" Linda started screaming

Louise did a facepalm. She tackled her mother.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!"

Linda started crying

"We're going to die!"

Louise rolled her eyes and helped her mom up. She rusehd her parents back to the elevator.

"Not that it's been a wonderful visit but...it wasn't so we have to go save the town again goodbye." Louise said as the elevator ascended.

She rushed back to her two siblings who were looking at something on the widescreen. They quickly looked over at Louise then back to the screen suddenly. Louise raised her eyebrow. Something was up.

"Guys, issss everything ok?"

Gene turned the screen off suddenly.

"It's nothing Louise, just a regular old robbery, nothing the cops can't handle, hey did you get new rabbit ears?"

Louise blinked in a confused fashion, she opened her mouth to say something then closed it again, still confused.

"Gene, buddy, come aahhhnnnn, you know me just tell me what's on the up and up ok?"

Tina started her annoying groaning.

"EEhhhhhhhhh..."

"Ok now I really know that something's up, seriously guys what's up?"

Gene and Tina looked at eachother, Gene walked back over to the computer and turned it back on. The screen showed Logan tied up in a chair surounded by a bunch of henchman that were dressed up like pink rabbits. Louise's eyes widened and then she fainted.

"Lo...sssee...Louuuuuuu... ...Louise?" a groggy voice said in a haze

"LOUISE? HELLO? Hey I think she's coming too Tina!" Gene said.

Louise sat up and held her head.

"Uh guys, i had the weirdest dream, Barrybush got kidnapped and i'm pretty sure it was by Millie."

Gene and Tina looked at Louise with apologetic eyes.

Louise caught on and almost fainted again.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHY DID I FAINT AT BARRYBUSH BEING CAPTURED? I HATE HIM! AND I HATE MILLIE!"

"Louise I can explain later, but we have to save him, Millie's dangerous we have to do our job!" Tina said as she helped her sibling up.

"You're right, You're right, let's go."

The three quickly changed into their supersuits.

"Ok where is Logan?" Louise asked as she ran up to the computer.

"It looks like the Wagstaff Slaughter House..." Gene said with a gulp.

Louise's eyes narrowed. She shut the computer off and climed onto her motorcycle.

"Let's go team." Louise said as Gene climbed on the back.

Tina ran to the Lazy Susan that held her Dyna-Car. They all three headed out to save yet, another day. The team arrived at the slaughter house trying as hard as possible to be sneaky. Louise and Gene hopped off the bike and walked over to Tina.

"Ok, i propose that-"

"I'm going to get you Millie..." Louise said through gritted teeth, interrupting her brother.

"Rude girl." Gene finished as he followed his sister into the building.

Louise walked with determination. Millie Frock was absolutley insane, it was time she was put into Wagstaff Insane Asylum. Louise walked into the Manager's office to find none other than poor logan gagged and tied to a chair. Logan's eye's fluttered opened, then widened when he saw who was at the door. He started making muffled noises trying to speak. Louise walked over and ungagged him. The idiot started to panic of course. Louise slapped him.

"Quiet you idiot! Do you want Millie to come back?!"

Tina and Gene entered at this time and helped untie Logan.

"Can you walk?" Tina asked

Logan nodded.

"Louise how did you-"

Louise put her hand over his mouth and ducked under the desk. She had heard a very familar and eery voice down the hall approach.

Gene fled into the shadows, and Tina hid with Louise and Logan.

"Crap now what?!" Logan hushed.

Louise hit him over the head. The footsteps stopped at the doorway and then the three under the desk heard Millie's voice.

"WHERE IS HE?! I THOUGHT I TOLD THOSE NUMB SKULLS TO WATCH THAT BOY!"

The foosteps faded away quickly and the 4 emerged from the desk and shadows.

Louise pointed towards the way Millie ran.

"Louise what are you nuts? Let's get Logan out of here, Millie is for another person to try and handle!" Tina said as she, Gene, and Logan headed the opposite direction of where Louise was going.

Louise shook her head.

"I'm not letting her get away with this! You're welcome to join me, i'm going to make sure she doesn't hurt anybody anymore."

Louise's vambraces popped out, as did the wings, she flew down the corridor to the main slaughter room. Louise arrived in the slaughter room to find it cold and deadly quiet. She moved with precision, as to not make any noise. She saw Gene in one of the far corners of the room. She looked around again, Tina had Logan with her in another corner. Her siblings would never let her do a mission alone. Suddenly, Millie came out of nowhere and jumped on Louise's back from behind. She tried to choke Louise. Gene moved quickly and pulled something out from his utility belt. It was a sharp blade is the form of an S. He threw it across the room aiming for Millie. It hit her hand and she yelled in pain. Louise took the chance she was given and kicked Millie in the stomach, launching her backwards.

"You're making a mistake Louise!" Millie yelled as she ran to the watchroom of the slaugher room.

Louise tried to keep up with millie but was stopped by 2 men in bunny suits.

"What the-"

Louise was cut off by a henchman grabbing her and holding her by one ankle. Louise used her vambraces and sliced a henchman's hand, making him let go and yell in pain. Louise knew the second one would try and grab her so she popped her wing out and flew up and backwards. In the air she could see Gene in the shadows behind Millie. A smile formed on her face.

"I hope your not afraid of your own shadow Millie!" Louise shouted.

Millie had a confused look on her face.

"What shadow?"

Millie turned around to see what Louise ment, only to see Gene jumping at her with fury.

"THIS SHADOW!"

Louise stopped her wings and fell onto the second henchman, then ran over to where Gene was.

"DYNAGIRL GET THE CUFFS, AND LOGAN CALL THE POLICE!" Louise yelled across the room.

"You can't stop me Louise, soon I will destroy everything you have ever loved!" Millie said as she laughed while Tina cuffed her.

About fifteen minutes later the authorities arrived. They took Millie and put her in a straight jacket, they hauled her into the white van while she cackled away. The police commisioner came over to the three heroes and Logan.

"Thanks again you three, we'll make sure she can't hurt anyone anymore, and as a reward we are giving you guys this gift certificate to the pancake house."

Gene's eyes widened in excitement. He quickly grabbed the coupon from the commisioner's hand.

"I saved your life today Hornet so don't get upset, make your own pancakes."

Louise rolled her eyes. She looked at Logan who was zoning out. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Logan blinked and looked to Louise who had a concerned look on her face. There was something else in her eyes that he couldn't make out.

"Yeah i'm just shocked..."

Louise nodded.

"Well as much as i constantly say i hate you..." Louise began

Logan made a small laugh.

"I get it Louise, don't worry, I don't hate you as much as I claim. You saved my life for god sakes. Millie found me at my school and told me she was a friend of yours. I didn't care at first, the next thing i know i was hog tied and thrown into a dusty office. I guess i'm trying to say thank you."

Louise made a similar laugh. She started to feel something, then she felt dizzy and thought she was going to faint again.

"Whoa Louise, I think you have done enough fighting today, why don't you go home, I think the police can take care of me." Logan said as he supported the girl.

Louise smiled a bit at the teenage boy and nodded. She walked over to her siblings who were ready to go.

"Is he ok?" Tina said as she got in her Dyna-Car.

Louise looked back over at Logan and got that same weird feeling again, this time she shook it off.

"Yeah he's fine." Louise said.

She got on her bike with Gene and the three drove home.

Back at the Restraunt...

"Millie Frock really?" Bob questioned as he cleaned the restaurant's counters while he listened to his kid's story.

"Yeah, that psycho really cracked after the fort incident." Gene said as he messed with the pancake coupon in his hand.

Louise was sitting at a booth alone playing with a salt shaker. Linda walked over and sat across from her daugher.

"Hey little lump, what's up?"

Louise groaned and slammed her head against the table. She said something but it was muffled.

"Wha, i didn't catch that sweetheart, can you speak up?"

Louise lifted her head.

"I said that Millie is out to get me, and I think I have a crush on Logan Barrybush."

Bob stopped cleaning the tables when he heard this. His yougest daughter who was 9 already had developed a crush.

"You think?" Bob questioned. He wasn't too concerned with the news, he was hoping it was just a crush and nothing else, for god sakes the boy was in highschool and Louise was only in 4th grade.

Louise just shrugged.

"It's been a long day pops, I'm heading to bed."

Linda looked at Bob. A smiled started to form on her face.

"No Linda, don't be supportive of this!" Bob protested.

Linda started doing a little dance.

"Louise has a crush! crush crush crush!" Linda sang around her husband

Bob put his head in his hands, between his wife and his three superkids, he didn't know how he was going to survive. Tina had gone up with Louise and stopped at her door.

"So that's what that feeling was..." Louise said to herself.

"You have your first crush, congradulations, yayyy.." Tinda said as she walked into Louise's room.

Louise shook her head.

"No, this is just like with BooBoo, I just need to slap him."

Tina blinked

"ehhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"Goodnight Tina"

"No Louise wait. I don't think slapping solves anything."

Louise looked at Tina and slapped her

"ouch."

"Have anything else to say?"

"...i want to say sorry but i feel like you'd get-"

"Goodnight Tina."

To Be Continued...

Next time on the 3 super belchers: What happens with Logan and Louise? Does Gene get his Pancake? Will Tina ever get to formally apologize without critique?

All this and more on the next episode!


End file.
